


And Steven... I love you

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: IM SORRY I WROTE THIS





	

"Ruby? Ruby?"  
Sapphire shook Ruby who laid still on the ground, eyes staring blankly at the sky. Ruby's eyes shifted slowly to look at Sapphire. Sapphire parted her hair to look at the red gem. Ruby slowly grabbed Sapphire's hand.  
"What is it?" Sapphire asked.  
"K-k-kick her... Butt..." Ruby whispered before poofing.  
Sapphire caught Ruby's gem, cracks running along it.  
"Steven! Steven! Come quick!" Sapphire screamed.  
Sapphire heard the footsteps of the other Crystal Gems running towards her.  
"Sapphire!" Steven called.  
"Sapphire, look out!" Pearl yelled.  
"Jasper!" Amethyst shouted.  
Sapphire looked up to see Jasper standing over her. She stood quickly and jumped back as Jasper swung her fist at her. When she landed, she slipped, dropping Ruby's cracked gem on the ground. Sapphire reached to grab the gem when Jasper's foot came down right in front of her. Sapphire gasped in horror as Jasper lifted her foot, pieces of Ruby's gem sitting on the ground. The other Crystal Gems helped Sapphire up, before staring at the broken pieces of Ruby's gem.  
"Sapphire?" Steven asked quietly.  
A scream bubbled up through Sapphire's throat until she released it, charging at Jasper, Pearl and Amethyst failing to hold her back.  
"I hate you!" She yelled as she formed a javelin made of ice.  
She dodged all of Jasper's attacks and threw the javelin, the projectile imbedding itself into the quartz soldier's chest. Jasper immediately poofed and Sapphire walked over to her gem. She lifted her foot to crush.  
"Sapphire, no!" Steven called, diving for Jasper's gem. He grabbed it and bubbled it before Sapphire could shatter it.  
"Steven! What are you doing?" Sapphire asked.  
"She doesn't deserve this!" Steven said.  
"She took away Ruby... How does she not deserve this?" The blue gem questioned.  
"I... We can just keep her bubbled," Steven replied.  
Sapphire frowned and walked away, kneeling down by the pieces of Ruby's gem. She parted her hair and stared at the pieces for a long time before breaking down sobbing. Pearl knelt next to her and put her arm around her. Amethyst walked over to Steven to comfort him.  
Eventually, Sapphire bubbled all the pieces of Ruby's gem, taking the bubble with her as she and the others walked to the warp pad.  
Back at the temple, the Crystal Gems looked sadly at the bubble containing Ruby's shattered gem. Sapphire released it, letting it float among the other bubbles. Weeks went by and anytime someone needed or wanted to talk to Sapphire, they found her in the bubble room, looking at the pieces of Ruby's gem. She always looked sad, always with her hair parted, her eye staring sadly at the bubble, always looking deep in thought.  
One day, Steven went to get her. He walked in the bubble room, seeing no sign of Sapphire. He called her name and wandered around the temple. He went back to the bubble room and saw a piece of paper on the ground. He walked over and saw something under the paper. He picked up the paper.  
'I'm so sorry. It's my fault... There is no need for me to exist without Ruby existing. Say goodbye to Ruby, Garnet, and myself. Please bubble me and tell the others, Steven. Remember the good times. Grow up to be strong. Don't forget either of us. Unbubble me if the planet is in grave danger. -Sapphire'  
Steven looked at the ground, seeing Sapphire's gem. He picked it up and bubbled it, holding it as he ran and got the other Crystal Gems. Pearl and Amethyst's eyes widened as they saw Steven with the bubble. He read them the note and then led them to the bubble room. They put the bubble next to Ruby's and looked at them sadly.  
"It's my fault... I couldn't get there quick enough to heal Ruby..." Steven said quietly.  
"No, Steven. It's no ones fault. We all make mistakes..." Pearl trailed off.  
"Yeah, little man. Don't worry about it. Just do what Sapphire asked and remember the good times," Amethyst added.  
Steven nodded sadly, looking at the ground.  
"Come on, then. I'll make some dinner," Pearl said, leading Amethyst out to the house.  
Steven looked at the bubbles with Ruby and Sapphire's gems.  
-The ground shook as Garnet held his cheeks. His vision started to fade to black as he tried to wake up from being inside the watermelon Steven. "And Steven... I love you,"-  
"Love you too, Garnet,"


End file.
